


make time to meet you here

by mayachain



Series: 14valentines2016 [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: ATA Gene, Developing Relationship, Early Days, F/F, POV Female Character, Sports, Tenacity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko may have discovered at least two reasons for the Colonel's morning runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make time to meet you here

**Author's Note:**

> I made it! This very last valentine for 2016 was written for the "Women and Sports" topic. Yay!

It doesn’t take long for numerous sports clubs to form on Atlantis. Football and rugby are forbidden because of a lack of protective gear, but there are matches of soccer and field hockey. A couple of people take up the Athosian game of _pudru_. Enthusiasts set up ping pong tables, an indoor tennis/badminton court, even a squash room. There’s gymnastics, martial arts, shooting competitions. Most popular among marines and scientists alike is a recreational basketball league which in want of variety in teams shuffles players through all available formations.

None of it appeals to Miko.

Dr. Kusanagi is far from the only scientist in Phys./Eng. I who abhors exercise. She’s had some judo lessons thrust upon her as a child and, working with the military as she does, has forced herself to keep it up, but that is the extent of it, until – 

If he had been just a little fitter, as Dr. McKay is, maybe Dr. Gaul would have survived. 

Miko starts taking the stairs. 

She cannot be sure it would make a difference considering the overwhelming threat the Wraith pose. Yet once she has made the first step she refuses to stop. At first she barely makes it three stories before giving up, but by the time she is evacuated before the Siege she’s gone from staggering into a transporter after four to after nine. 

It’s fourteen by the time Colette gives up asking her to do more than watch a basketball game. Sixteen when she first invites Miko to come with her for a midnight swim.

The trek is meditative if she goes slowly whenever she has the time and stress relieving when after a long day she makes for her quarters at a speed. 

Her wanderings show her many views she wouldn’t otherwise have seen. Getting to explore – though she is careful only to use staircases the marines have cleared – makes it more natural to focus on the very faint humming of the city underneath her skin. 

Every time that her walk up a spire remains uninterrupted Miko builds up faith that Atlantis will guard her and Colette’s privacy if - when – she feels comfortable enough to select a pier. 

 

.


End file.
